Sobre Naruto, las hormonas y otras cosas estúpidas
by RukiaU
Summary: En el que Naruto quiere "rescatar" a Sasuke, y Sasuke quiere que Naruto... haga otra cosa. Narusasunaru. Lime, algo crack.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto_ no me pertenece.

**SPOILERS: **Que Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo existen. Si a pesar de eso quieres seguir leyendo, basta con saber que son gente que en algún momento viaja con Sasuke por el mundo.

**N/A:** Esto llevaba viviendo inacabado en mi ordenador desde siempre (es decir, unos ocho o nueve meses), pero ya era hora de convertirlo en algo decente, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Yaoi, lime, seguramente OOC hasta el punto de doler, algo (¿sólo _algo_?) crack. Rating entre T y M, supongo.

* * *

_**Sobre Naruto, las hormonas y otras cosas estúpidas.**_

Cuando tienes casi diecisiete años, eres un hombre y, a pesar de protagonizar las fantasías eróticas de prácticamente cada chica o aficionado a las serpientes que te conoce, todavía virgen (y, si es cierto lo que se rumorea, también homosexual), abrir los ojos en medio de la noche y descubrir a Uzumaki Naruto inclinado sobre ti, con su cuerpo apenas a un palmo sobre el tuyo, sus rodillas rozando la parte externa de tus muslos y su boca tan cerca de tu cara que, cuando respira, el aire que expulsa te hace cosquillas en los labios, es más o menos el equivalente físico a inyectar adrenalina en tus hormonas, agitar, añadir un par de docenas de ostras y remover con un objeto que se parece curiosamente a la imagen mental que te has formado de un consolador. Situación que no tarda en empeorar cuando descubres que tu asaltante no lleva camiseta, hecho que hace que el consolador que removía el cóctel interrumpa su tarea para golpearte en la cabeza. Sí, en esa.

Por supuesto, Uchiha Sasuke no estaba sintiendo nada de eso, porque era bien sabido que una experiencia tal no bastaría siquiera para hacerle pestañear. A no ser que Naruto estuviera prácticamente soplándole a los ojos, eso era. Para empezar, Sasuke no era gay, y estaba firmemente convencido de que las cosas que se dejaba hacer en sueños, una noche sí y otra también, por su antiguo compañero de equipo, eran sólo producto de una tensión sexual no resuelta hacia algún familiar, probablemente su madre. Y, además de que no se sentía atraído por Naruto en ningún sentido (y en ese momento no se estaba preguntando por qué el otro chico seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa estúpida en vez de dedicarse a comerle la boca, o en su defecto cualquier otra parte del cuerpo a su elección), Sasuke estaba seguro de que, en el improbable caso de que su organismo hubiera desafiado la herencia genética de los Uchiha y hubiese decidido por su cuenta producir hormonas, Orochimaru las habría matado. Hay un límite en el número de veces que se puede soportar la insinuación de ciertos actos sexuales mientras un pedófilo te acaricia la rodilla y señala sugerentemente el catre que guarda en un rincón de la habitación de las armas.

Aunque ciertos comentarios especialmente explícitos le habían servido para dar complejidad a sus (inexistentes) fantasías con su rival, pero esa no era la cuestión. Lo importante en ese momento era averiguar cómo Naruto había logrado burlar la vigilancia de Juugo, evitar los charcos-trampa de Suigetsu y enmascarar su chackra para no ser detectado por Karin, y después entrado en la tienda de Sasuke y situarse en una posición tan comprometedora sin despertarlo hasta ese mismo momento. Y eso era lo que Sasuke iba a descubrir, si conseguía que su cerebro dejara de reproducir a toda máquina escenas propias del peor de los libros de Kakashi y volviera a funcionar con normalidad.

Como siempre, el idiota de Naruto tenía que elegir ese momento para susurrar su nombre y estropearlo todo.

– Sasuke... – dijo, y su sonrisa se hizo todavía más amplia.

Estúpida sonrisa.

Estúpida sonrisa, estúpidos hombros estúpidamente desnudos, estúpida oscuridad que no le dejaba ver bien el color de sus ojos y estúpida voz. Nadie debería decir el nombre de otra persona en ese tono. Era prácticamente acoso sexual.

Y ahora Naruto se disponía a hablar otra vez, sin esperar a que Sasuke se recuperara del cosquilleo que sentía en la boca del estómago ni tener alguna otra consideración para con su estado. Dios, cómo lo odiaba.

– Te he encontrado – canturreó, con una mueca orgullosa que hizo que Sasuke necesitara de todo su autocontrol para no intentar borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a golpes. Al menos esperaba que lo que estaba deseando hacer a Naruto fuera golpearle, y no alzar una mano y apoyarla sobre su torso. Ni rodear su cintura con las piernas, ni palpar los músculos de su estómago, ni lamerle un pezón.

Pasaron unos segundos y Sasuke, de alguna manera, se dio cuenta de que Naruto parecía estar esperando a que él dijera algo. Bien, eso haría. Aunque, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas (pegar a Naruto resultaba mucho más fácil y familiar que intentar mantener una conversación con él), se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad para hacer todas las preguntas que retumbaban en su cabeza, y así averiguar qué estaba haciendo Naruto allí, cómo lo había encontrado y, en resumen, qué estaba pasando.

Hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar los brazos (malditos) que sostenían el peso de Naruto evitando que se derrumbara sobre él, e intentó concentrarse.

– ¿Dónde está tu camiseta? – preguntó con la voz ronca, atropelladamente. No era que el lugar importara, pero eso podría proporcionarle una pista de por qué el resto de su ropa no se había quedado también allí.

De repente fue levemente consciente que algo había fallado, pero inmediatamente desechó el pensamiento. Un hombre tiene que atender a sus prioridades.

Naruto lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes, aparentando confusión (aunque Sasuke estaba seguro de que su pregunta había sido muy clara), pero no tardó en volver a hablar.

– Hemos venido a salvarte. Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan están cerca por si algo falla, pero estoy seguro de que podremos salir del campamento sin problemas y volver a casa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No, eso no era lo que quería saber. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que ser siempre tan difícil?. Ahora parecía enfadado, y Sasuke presentía que estaba a punto de empezar a gritar. Algo a lo que Naruto no tenía derecho, dado el esfuerzo sobrenatural que estaba haciendo Sasuke para no suplicarle que lo violara. Lo cual, estaba seguro, sería repugnante; la mera idea le resultaba horrible.

Horriblemente fascinante.

– ¡Maldito bastardo, me importa una mierda lo que quieras!. ¡Vas a venirte conmigo aunque sea lo último que...!

Sasuke desconectó. No iba a perder el tiempo escuchando el discurso de siempre cuando podía aprovechar para memorizar esos ojos tan, tan azules, a pesar de que Naruto seguía decidido a dejarlo sordo.

– ¡...llevarte en trocitos! No creas que...–

En ese momento reparó en que, si podía distinguir con claridad la tonalidad de los ojos de Naruto, eso significaba que su sharingan se había activado automáticamente. Lo cual era obviamente una señal de que se sentía amenazado, y en ningún caso excitado o algún otro rollo raro sexual.

– ¡...meses detrás de ti!. ¡Meses!, ¿me oyes? Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a...–

Sasuke se removió, incómodo. Su erección también era un mecanismo de defensa, de eso estaba seguro.

– ¡...jutsu para hacerme pasar por ti, y esa chica loca con la que viajas empezó a arrancarme la ropa!. ¿Qué...? –

Eso explicaba algunas cosas. Como el futuro asesinato de Karin, por ejemplo.

– ¡... volver a Konoha!

Naruto se calló, incapaz de seguir gritando, y su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo, pero seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, los ojos brillantes de furia y expresión decidida.

Fueron esos ojos, estaba seguro, los que lo perdieron, porque un Sasuke en su sano juicio nunca hubiera alzado la mano, acariciado la línea de la mandíbula de Naruto con el índice y pronunciado unas palabras de las que estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría y que, además, no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

– Si quieres que vuelva a Konoha... – susurró, tan bajo que Naruto tuvo que acercar otra vez su cara a la de Sasuke, acortando de nuevo la distancia que había puesto entre ellos cuando había empezado a gritar. El cuerpo de Naruto parecía irradiar calor sobre el suyo, sus labios parecían gritarle que los mordiera, y... ¿era un lunar lo que tenía justo en el punto en que se juntaban el cuello y el hombro?

Sasuke tragó saliva

– Si quieres que vuelva – repitió, usando la mano que se había movido como con vida propia hasta la nuca del otro chico para atraer a Naruto más hacía sí, hasta que prácticamente podía hablarle al oído, – _convénceme_.

Y, tragándose su orgullo, subrayó sus palabras atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto con los dientes y dando un suave tirón.

Naruto se apartó lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos y, bueno, lo miró. Y lo miró. Parpadeó varias veces y lo siguió mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose nervioso el labio inferior, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke empezó a sentirse cohibido, y también ligeramente irritado; no podía evitar preguntarse si Naruto era muy buen actor, o de verdad,_ de verdad _era tan denso como para no coger una indirecta cuando se la tiraban a la cara.

Las siguientes palabras de Naruto bastaron para aclarar sus dudas.

– ¿Por favor? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, y con una media sonrisa esperanzada pintada en los labios.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, exasperado, intentando controlarse. "No así", se oyó decir, soltando un breve suspiro y dejando caer al suelo la mano desobediente, que un segundo atrás se cobijaba entre cabellos rubios.

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, darle a Naruto un puñetazo en el estómago y echarlo a patadas de su tienda, cuando sintió algo húmedo en el cuello.

– ¿Entonces cómo, _Sasuke_? – oyó decir a Naruto, y su nombre sonó casi como un ronroneo.

Sasuke intentó mantener los ojos cerrados, mitad avergonzado, mitad temeroso de abrirlos y descubrir que todo era producto de su desbocada imaginación, y que en realidad lo único que estaba haciendo Naruto era contemplarlo con su expresión más imbécil.

Pero la boca de Naruto había abandonado su cuello para viajar por su pecho y, para cuando mordió uno de sus pezones a través de la camiseta que usaba como pijama, Sasuke había dejado de pensar. Rápidamente, usó las piernas para desestabilizar a Naruto y lo hizo derrumbarse sobre él, y entonces Naruto se movió, alineó sus caderas y, justo antes de que sus entrepiernas entraran en contacto, susurró que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había hecho algo así con Sasuke, en sus sueños.

Según iban perdiendo más y más prendas de ropa, esa fue la última frase con sentido que ninguno de los dos logró pronunciar esa noche.

_Mientras tanto, unos metros más allá..._

La vida era injusta. A Juugo parecía no molestarle, y Suigetsu se divertía demasiado burlándose de Sasuke a la mañana siguiente como para hacer nada al respecto pero, en opinión de Karin, era absolutamente degradante que el hombre cuyos hijos hubiera deseado engendrar (o, al menos, con el que no le habría importado divertirse practicando) soñara todas las noches que practicaba el sexo con otra persona. Concretamente, un hombre. Concretamente _ese_ hombre.

Y además ella tenía que oírlo _todo_.

La única vez que Sasuke había respondido a las preguntas de Karin sobre su antiguo compañero de equipo, sólo había dicho que era un idiota, y eso había sido con anterioridad al día en que Suigetsu tuvo un ataque de risa inesperado y empezó a imitar entre carcajadas los mismos gritos de placer de Sasuke que no les habían dejado pegar ojo hasta el amanecer.

Esa noche estaba siendo una de las peores. Juugo, Suigetsu y ella habían decidido aprovechar el buen tiempo para ahorrarse montar sus tiendas y dormir al aire libre, pero Karin ya se había arrepentido varias veces; podía sentir la mirada burlona de Suigetsu en su nuca y, a pesar de que su otro compañero fingía estar dormido, cada vez que un sonido revelador salía de la tienda de Sasuke y Karin resoplaba indignada, las comisuras de la boca de Juugo dibujaban una sonrisa.

Con el ruido de gemidos de fondo, Karin se tapó la cabeza con la manta e intentó dormir.

_Y unos metros más allá, fuera del campamento..._

Habían atravesado bosques. Habían luchado con decenas de enemigos, sorteado peligros, huido varias veces de una muerte casi segura. Habían pasado cerca de tres horas escondidos entre esos malolientes arbustos.

Y aun así, sólo por ver las caras de Naruto y Sakura en ese momento ya merecía la pena.

Lo de Sakura era de esperar, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que bastarían un par de gruñidos de Sasuke intentando articular el nombre de Naruto para que la cara del muchacho se volviera de ese color.

Profundamente divertido, Kakashi no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa.

– Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad que Sasuke tenía cierta tendencia a hablar en sueños - fingió recordar de pronto, dando a sus palabras un tono nostálgico - ¡Ah, los viejos tiempos! Aunque, si no recuerdo mal, por entonces solía gritar mi nombre – mintió.

Las miradas de odio venenoso con que le obsequiaron sus dos antiguos alumnos no tenían precio.

Llevaban desde el atardecer acechando el campamento, buscando un momento en que sus ocupantes estuvieran desprevenidos para atacar. Sin embargo, dadas las presentes circunstancias, podrían pasar minutos o incluso horas hasta que las tres figuras acostadas junto a la tienda conciliaran el sueño, y Sakura y Naruto se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos. Entre otras cosas.

De repente Naruto se levantó de un salto. Sakura lo agarró del brazo e intentó detenerlo, pero Naruto se soltó, pasó entre los sorprendidos compañeros de Sasuke, que se le quedaron mirando atónitos, y entró en la tienda de Sasuke.

Inmediatamente, los sonidos fueron sustituidos por un grito de indignación de Sasuke, ruidos de forcejeo y, después, varios minutos de calma.

Justo cuando Sakura y él, kunai en mano, se disponían a intervenir, un gemido de Sasuke rompió el silencio.

De repente no gritaba solo.

**Fin**

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
